Partners By Chance
by kphillips
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet for the first time to help solve a serial killer case in Boston. The case not only puts them both in jeopardy but also lets them get to know each other outside of being true partners. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Partners By Chance - by Katie Phillips  
  
Rating - PG13 (so far)  
  
Disclaimer - we all know I don't own them but I do appreciate being able to use them in my stories  
  
Keywords - Scully/Mulder romance, Scully/other romance, Mulder/Scully adventure  
  
Spoilers - none since this story starts under the assumption that Scully and Mulder have yet to meet  
  
Feedback - love it - xfstories@yahoo.com  
  
Archive - wherever is fine with me. Just let me know.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet for the first time when both are asked to help find a serial killer whose prey are the female members of the FBI. Will Mulder and Scully be able to catch the killer before he strikes again and if he does, will Scully be his next victim?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Partners By Chance - Chapter One  
  
Dana Scully pushed the elevator and watched the doors slowly close. Only then did she allow herself to sigh deeply and quickly smooth her outfit and hair.  
  
Part of her still couldn't believe that she was in Boston on her way to what was probably going to be the most important meeting of her young FBI career.  
  
Scully knew that she was a good pathologist, but she was frankly quite surprised when she was assigned to work on this particular case. It was the kind of assignment that could make or break a career.  
  
The case was a complicated one involving a serial killer who apparently liked preying on female FBI employees out of the Boston Bureau. Those in charge of the FBI wanted the case solved and quickly.  
  
But it wasn't only the case itself that concerned her, but also knowing that Fox "Spooky" Mulder was assigned to the case.  
  
Mulder was had been up in Boston for awhile now helping with the VCU and was known for his brilliant mind and sometimes bizarre theories. That didn't concern Scully as much as his reputation for being able to lure female agents to his bed at will - not that any had complained. Mulder's reputation as a lover probably even exceeded his reputation as a profiler.  
  
Scully took another deep breath and pushed all thoughts of Spooky Mulder out of her head. She knew she was an attractive woman, but after meeting some of Mulder's conquests she was quite sure that she was not his type.  
  
Even if she was, she was sure she would little trouble putting Mulder off if necessary.  
  
Scully's thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened and a tall good-looking man joined her. He nodded at her and their eyes held for a second longer than necessary before Scully asked him to which floor he was traveling.  
  
"Eight, please"  
  
Scully smiled at him and pushed the button trying to keep herself from stealing another glance at the man standing a mere two feet away from her.  
  
"Forget Spooky" Scully thought to herself "I'll take this one"  
  
"Do you have the time?"  
  
Scully glanced down at her watch "About quarter of" she said smiling shyly at him.  
  
"Great, I still have 15 minutes" he said more to himself then her. "Thanks"  
  
The elevator stopped before Scully was able to continue their feeble conversation and she felt a bit of disappointed as the man prepared to depart the elevator.  
  
"Have a good one" he said smiling at her  
  
"You too"  
  
Scully arrived at the top floor and proceeded to the Bureau Chief's office. There she was greeting by Harvey McCormick one of the local agents working on the case.  
  
"Agent Scully I presume?" he said extending his hand to her.  
  
He was a slightly plump man who was only a few inches taller than Scully herself. He had a kind face and a warm handshake and his smile help put Scully at ease immediately.  
  
He pointed to a closed door just down the hall. "We will be meeting in there in a few minutes - would you like some coffee while we wait? "  
  
Scully nodded and followed McCormick down the hall to a small kitchenette. He showed her where everything was and Scully poured herself a cup after asking McCormick if he wanted one as well.  
  
"No thank you Agent Scully. I try to limit myself to one cup a day"  
  
Scully smiled at him thinking that this man was way too nice to be an FBI agent. She could not picture him shooting anyone.  
  
"So who is going to be in this meeting?" Scully asked as they walked back towards the conference room.  
  
"I am not totally sure, Bishop - the Bureau Chief, is handpicking this task force. The only ones I know about for sure are you, for your forensic abilities, Fox Mulder for his unique abilities to put together puzzles no one else can and me."  
  
He saw Scully waiting to hear what his area of expertise was and continued "I am the expert at public relations and usually have a pretty good idea of what is going on around here. Who is who and who is doing what - that sort of thing."  
  
He stopped and motioned Scully closer before whispering "We think this may be an inside job so that's why I got put on the team."  
  
He stopped to open the conference room door for her thinking to himself just how pretty Agent Scully was.  
  
McCormick and Scully took their places at the conference table and were chatting quietly when Bureau Chief Bishop walked into the conference room followed by two agents - a male and a female.  
  
Bishop was a large man who just oozed authority and power from every pore. Scully knew instantly that he was a man who wouldn't tolerate anything less than perfection. He had short black hair and eyes that seem to bore right through you.  
  
The male agent who accompanied him, Scully assumed was Fox Mulder. He was a bit short of 6 feet with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was attractive, she thought to herself, but definitely not something to swoon over.  
  
The female agent was quite a bit taller than Scully and was nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. Scully tried to look too enviously at the agent's legs that seemed to go on forever. This woman fit the exact image of the kind of woman Agent Mulder would go for - "no wonder they arrived together" she thought to herself.  
  
Bishop took a seat at the head of the table and motioned for everyone else to sit down. He looked quickly around the conference table before turning to McCormick.  
  
"McCormick, where the hell is Mulder?"  
  
Scully started at this comment. Obviously she had jumped to conclusions about the other members of the task force.  
  
"I am not sure Sir"  
  
"I was having coffee with him about 25 minutes ago" the man who was not Mulder started "We were talking about the Klondike case when he had one of his Mulder moments"  
  
Everyone at the table, except Scully, nodded obviously knowing exactly what this meant. Seeing her look of puzzlement, he continued "The missing piece for his profile came to him as he was stuffing his third donut into his mouth. He rushed off to his office to put it down on paper."  
  
Bishop seemed to be pleased with this explanation and called the meeting to order nodding his head at Scully.  
  
"Agent Scully, thank you for coming up here to help us out. You seemed to have already met McCormick " Scully nodded "These are agents Nancy Wakefield and Roger Fraser. The four of you, and Agent Mulder if he graces us with his presence, will be making up the task force."  
  
The three agents were nodding acknowledgements to each other when the door shot open and in walked the man from the elevator.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Bishop said "Nice of you to join us Agent Mulder."  
  
"My apologies Sir, but you will be glad to know that the profile for the Klondike case is complete and sitting on your desk."  
  
Bishop actually smiled. Almost.  
  
"Well done Agent. We were just getting started here." Bishop motioned at Scully "This is Agent Dana Scully - the folks in Washington have sent her up here to give us a hand."  
  
Unlike the rest of the people surrounding the table, Mulder didn't just nod his acknowledgement to Scully - he actually rose and extended his hand to her.  
  
"Very glad to meet you Scully."  
  
Scully shook his hand and realized within seconds that this case might be more dangerous than she originally had thought.  
  
++++++++++++++++ end of chapter one ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Note: I would love to know what you think of this story and what ideas you have for how it should go. Email me at xfstories@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter two

Partners By Chance - Chapter two  
  
For disclaimers - see chapter one.  
  
Scully couldn't help but wonder if Mulder felt the ever-so-small bolt of electricity that had shot through her when they had shaken hands.  
  
If he had, it didn't show on his face for he immediately sat down and turned his attention towards Bishop listening intently.  
  
He seemed to be totally absorbed in what Bishop was saying, when it actuality it was the petite redhead across the table that had caught his attention.  
  
Bishop quickly outlined the case for Scully's benefit and she managed to push all thoughts of Fox Mulder out of her head and actually listen to what the man said.  
  
"There have been three killings so far. The only thing the victims have in common is the fact that they all work inside this building."  
  
"When was the last killing?" Fraser asked.  
  
"Two nights ago"  
  
"Is the body still here?" Scully asked  
  
"Yes, I had them ice it for you. As soon as we are done here I think you should head down to the morgue and check it out."  
  
Scully nodded her agreement and Bishop continued "Fraser and Wakefield, I want you to go through the security tapes and logs and see if you can find any consistency between the dates of the three murders. And McCormick, I want you to get on the horn and arrange for Scully and Mulder to talk to everyone with whom we have already spoken and anyone else they would like."  
  
The three Boston agents looked a bit confused at this request. "Neither Scully nor Mulder are truly familiar with this case in its entirety. Fraser, you and Wakefield were the first on it followed up by McCormick. I am figuring that fresh eyes and minds not so emotionally involved with this case may bring new facts to light."  
  
Bishop then went about dismissing his agents after asking Mulder and Scully to remain behind.  
  
They waited in silence as the others left the room, their thoughts no longer on each other but the puzzle that Bishop was setting in front of them.  
  
"Agents, the main reason I brought you in on this case is because I think there is a strong possibility that this is an inside job. I trust my three agents with my own life, but I am hoping that you will find something they have missed. Along those lines, Mulder I would like you to join Scully for the autopsy."  
  
He paused to give Mulder a rare smile for he had truly grown fond for the agent with the outlandish ideas "You are good at looking for things Mulder that no one else would even consider looking for and we are in definite need of some of your Mulder moments."  
  
Mulder smiled back at Bishop not at all offended by his vague reference to Mulder's spooky reputation.  
  
Bishop then turned to Scully. "Agent Scully, you have proven your abilities down at Quantico, I hope you will take this opportunity to prove them here as well."  
  
Scully started to say something but didn't exactly know what to say. This was her first true field assignment on an important case and she didn't want to say anything to hurt the trust that Bishop had placed in her.  
  
Bishop rose then indicating that their meeting at come to an end. Mulder followed Scully out into the hallway and pointed towards the elevator. "I just have to stop by my office to pick up my keys and we can be on our way."  
  
Scully followed him into the elevator unaware that she was being watched.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder's office was quite small but was bright and cheery. He held open the door for Scully and followed her in.  
  
The furniture consisted only of a small desk and chair as well as a chair for the odd visitor that may stop by. The desk was cluttered but the lack of all personal items on the desk and walls was a testimony to the fact that Mulder did not plan to make this his permanent home.  
  
Only one small picture, that of a young boy and girl stood on the corner of the desk. Scully glanced at it wondering who the children in the picture were before turning to Mulder.  
  
"No offense Agent Mulder, but how did you rate an office? I thought profilers got stuck in the bullpen with everybody else?"  
  
"You can just call my Mulder, Scully" he started "It was part of the deal I cut before coming up here. They needed my help and I wanted to start working on some old unfinished files. We compromised by giving me my own space so I can work on those files when time permits."  
  
He poked around his desk for his keys which he promptly put in his pocket "Besides, while I am pretty well respected, I know a lot of people here find my approach to things a bit unnerving sometimes."  
  
"Your Mulder moments?"  
  
He laughed a bit "Yes, that along with some of the more unique ideas I come up with when we are brainstorming a case."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
Mulder nodded for her to lead the way out of the office "Oh, I am sure you will find out for yourself soon enough."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The drive over to the morgue was a relatively short one. Mulder filled Scully in on the particulars of the case. Not only had the women been murdered, but their bodies had been severely mutilated as well.  
  
What Mulder had described to Scully did not truly prepare her for what she saw when she pulled back the sheet from the third victim. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw the mutilated body lying in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God" she whispered as she quickly glanced over the body. Both breasts had been slashed and from the blood still clinging to the victim's upper thighs, Scully assumed that the slashing on been done elsewhere on the victim as well.  
  
Mulder put a hand on her shoulder in a silent show of support before speaking. "I guess it would not take an expert profiler to know that the killer is one very angry man with not a lot of love for women - at least not this one."  
  
Scully nodded, put on her mask, flipped on her tape recorder and started the autopsy pushing back any personal feelings she felt for the victim and becoming the professional pathologist.  
  
Mulder watched from a distance obviously not liking to be too close to the actual cutting. He did offer some interesting suggestions on things for Scully to look for during her examination.  
  
"Mulder, from what I can see, this woman was suffocated although I am not sure how. There doesn't seem to be any foreign substance in her lungs nor strangulation marks on her throat."  
  
Mulder walked around the body a time or two before commenting.  
  
"You said that there were signs of intercourse, correct?"  
  
"Yes, this woman had intercourse a short time before dying and judging by the abrasions I found, it was not very pleasurable for her."  
  
"Any physical evidence?"  
  
Scully was not sure what this line of questioning had to do with the woman suffocating to death but answered none the same. "No sperm. Whoever committed this act with or to her used a condom."  
  
"Would that condom leave any sort of residue?"  
  
"Perhaps - I can swab the area."  
  
Mulder nodded and let Scully experience her first Mulder moment "And while you are at it Scully, swab her throat too."  
  
Scully's eyes grew huge at the thought, but nodded. "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"  
  
"Probably. I think this man literally stuffed himself down their throats."  
  
"Wouldn't that be nearly impossible? The victim was found tied up but judging by the minor abrasions on her wrists she didn't put up much of a struggle. One would think that if one was going to have something like that crammed down your throat you would fight a bit."  
  
Mulder looked like he was going to make a crude comment but then thought better of it. "I think she was drugged."  
  
Scully picked up the victim's chart. "They didn't do any sort of tox screening on her yet. I wonder if they did on the others."  
  
"No they didn't. They did very little except verify the cause of death. The medical examiner wanted to return the bodies to the families ASAP with them knowing as little as possible about what happened."  
  
"I can see why Bishop wanted some fresh eyes to look at this case then. I will order a full tox screen and swab every orifice I can find"  
  
Mulder left Scully to wrap up the autopsy and went back to his office to start work on his profile. Standing in the autopsy bay with the victim's body seemed to start his brain on overdrive and he spent practically the entire night working and reworking the profile until, at least, at 6 am his was done.  
  
Scully, on the other hand, spent another hour or two carefully gathering physical evidence and photographing the body. She knew the victim's family was eager to finally put her at rest and Scully was just as eager to remove herself from the victim's presence.  
  
She returned to her hotel room and pampered herself with a long hot bubble bath before starting on her field report. By mutual agreement, it would only be shared with Bishop and Mulder for the time being.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter two 


	3. chapter three

Partners By Chance - chapter three  
  
Disclaimers - see chapter one  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully walked down the hall towards Bishop's office and smiled at the sight in front of her. McCormick was busily flirting away with Bishop's assistant. Penny, a full figured blonde with huge blue eyes, was being polite enough to McCormick but anyone with half a brain could tell that he had absolutely no chance with her.  
  
Seeing Scully approaching he gave up attempts at winning Penny's love and admiration and focused on Scully instead.  
  
"Good morning Dana" he said giving her a dazzling smile. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"I am fine Harvey how are you?"  
  
McCormick was going to start in on the details of the morning when they both spotted Fraser, Mulder and Wakefield walking down the hall chatting away with each other.  
  
McCormick looked at them and smiled at Scully "Think we will be lucky enough to find that they have figured out who the killer is without us?"  
  
Scully just raised an eyebrow at him and he muttered "Doesn't hurt to dream, does it?"  
  
After they all greeted each other, Penny showed them into Bishop's office. He was still on the phone, but motioned them to have a seat in the row of chairs that stood in front of his desk. Fraser, McCormick and Scully sat with Mulder and Wakefield pacing slowly behind them.  
  
Bishop looked at his taskforce as he hung up the phone noticing how easy it was to judge them just by how they sat. Mulder and Wakefield were chomping at the bit, as always - ready, willing and able to jump into the situation and take it head on. McCormick sat watching everything and everyone, happier to be an observer instead of a participant. Fraser and Scully were the thinkers. They would jump into the fray when needed but they preferred to know exactly what they were jumping into first.  
  
They all offset each other nicely Bishop thought as he cleared his throat to begin.  
  
"Good morning agents - thank you for being so prompt." He looked directly at Mulder when saying this making it obvious that punctuality was not one of Mulder's normal virtues.  
  
"I received all your field reports and will be reviewing them this morning. Mulder, you and Scully are to spend the day conducting interviews and working on tweaking your profile. Knowing you, you will have this man pegged soon enough."  
  
"The rest of you will continue going over the surveillance tapes from the crime scenes."  
  
Bishop ended the meeting quickly and the agents quickly parted company to start on their assignments. Mulder and Scully agreed to meet after lunch so he could follow up on some things for his profile and she could go over the lab results from the autopsy.  
  
McCormick seized the opportunity to ask Scully to join him for lunch. Feeling somewhat trapped and not wanting to hurt the sweet man's feelings, Scully agreed.  
  
She gathered together her lab results, typed up her field report and met McCormick at the local Chinese restaurant where he swore the lunch buffet could not be beat.  
  
Scully suffered through lunch by smiling and nodding as McCormick tried to impress her with his field experience and anything else he could bring up that he thought would interest her. She found him to be a very nice guy who did absolutely nothing for her. She made a mental note to make sure she was busy during lunchtime during the rest of her time in Boston. She sincerely liked McCormick, but definitely didn't want him getting the wrong idea.  
  
Mulder stood in the hallway outside the bullpen waiting for Scully to return from her lunch. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Scully and McCormick walking down the hall together. It would take a fool not to notice how he was looking at Scully with the same big puppy dog eyes he was gazing at Penny with just a few hours ago.  
  
Mulder didn't blame the man for his infatuation. Scully was a smart woman who also was incredibly good looking. She held herself with a certain air of confidence that was hard to resist.  
  
Mulder knew the look of a man who thought he was in love and the look of a woman who couldn't wait to get away from that man.  
  
Mulder was curious to find himself a bit relieved at Scully's lack of interest in this potential suitor.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting Mulder" Scully said as soon as she was within speaking distance.  
  
"Don't worry about it Scully, I just got here myself but we should get going. Our first interview is across town in 30 minutes."  
  
Mulder used his hand on Scully's back to guide her towards the elevator and broke into a broad grin once the elevator doors shut.  
  
"What?" Scully said trying to portray innocence.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking that you and McCormick make a very cute couple."  
  
Scully glared at him and but half-heartedly told him to shut up.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully and Mulder spent the rest of the afternoon and evening interviewing anyone who had contact with the victims or could have been a potential witness to the crimes. Time and time again they came up with very little besides the fact that all of the victims were well liked, not socially involved with anyone in particular and basically led normally dull lives.  
  
Frustrated and hungry, they stopped by a small pub close to Scully's hotel for a quick bite and a beer or two.  
  
The waitress took their orders almost immediately and the two of them fell into a bit of an awkward silence. They were both suddenly conscious of not making a bad impression on the other. They were two agents working on a case, but this felt more like a date.  
  
They sipped their beer in silence before Mulder finally broke it. "Scully, is there someplace that you would rather be? I didn't mean to drag you out to dinner if you had something else to do - with McCormick."  
  
That broke the tension and Scully dazzled Mulder with a sincere smile. "Sorry Mulder, I was just thinking about how I can hardly believe I am up here in Boston working on such a high profile case."  
  
"Why does that surprise you?"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't really understand why I am on this case. To have you on the case makes perfect sense - you are a top profiler - if not the top profiler in the Bureau, the other three have been on the case since the beginning. But me? Makes no sense."  
  
"Come on Scully you and I both know that you wouldn't be here if the powers to be didn't think you can handle it. Believe it or not you have quite a reputation."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was eager to work with you after hearing that the only thing exceeding your good looks was your intellect and fact that you were able to beat Section Chief Blevins at the shooting range."  
  
Scully was mortified when she realized that she was actually blushing. Mulder thought it very cute but said nothing instead wondering if the blush was the result of his compliment about her looks or her beating her superior.  
  
"That was just a competition for charity" she murmured "not really fair if you think about it - Blevins hadn't picked up a weapon in years"  
  
"Let me guess - he saw you, a rookie and a female and figured taking you on was a sure bet."  
  
"Something like that I guess"  
  
"All that aside, how many medical doctors are running around the FBI Scully. You are a special agent and I predict your career will only go up from here."  
  
"You should talk Mulder."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are the golden boy of the VCU. Everyone knows if you can't figure out who done it all you have to do is put Fox Mulder on the case."  
  
"Thanks but for every person whose respect I have earned, I have probably pissed off or alienated two or three."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The reason I am so successful, they tell me, is because I can think outside the box. Sometimes I think too far outside the box for most people. Their minds are not open to all the extreme possibilities that exist out there. They basically think I am nuts."  
  
"Are you?" Scully said relaxing now and teasing Mulder a little bit.  
  
Mulder smiled back at her glad to see her finally relaxing a bit "Yeah a bit, but in a good way."  
  
Mulder and Scully spent the next hour or so just talking getting to know each other. They found that their views often opposed each other. They seemed to have the ability to debate a topic to death, much to their mutual delight, and finally agree to disagree.  
  
Both were a bit reluctant to end the evening, but they both knew that they had several more days of interviews in front of them and that they needed to get some much needed sleep.  
  
Both fell asleep thinking of the other and the killer they were assigned to catch. The next few days fell somewhat into a routine. Mulder and Scully hooked up early in the morning and spent the majority of the day interviewing relatives and victims. They saw little of the other members of the taskforce but whenever they did, McCormick tried again to pry Scully away from Mulder.  
  
Scully was happy that she could honestly tell McCormick that she was too busy for lunch but that she would take a raincheck later. Much later if she had her way.  
  
The evenings were spent together as well. They began feeling comfortable enough together that they would spend hours either in Mulder's temporary apartment or Scully's hotel room going over the interviews they had done and filing the daily field reports. They both truly enjoyed this time for not only did it provide the mental stimulation they both craved but also gave them a chance to talk and grow closer.  
  
After the last day of interviewing, Scully had gone over to Mulder's apartment laden with notes and Indian food. For some reason she felt nervous as she knocked on the door. Perhaps because she knew that this was probably the last evening that she would have to spend alone with Mulder. They would be revealing their completed profile during the meeting the following morning and would then be assigned to do who-knows-what by Bishop. For all she knew, she could be sent back to DC.  
  
She thought that what she feared the most was being sent back home with so much left unfinished - both on the case and with Mulder. She had become very attached to the case - wanting desperately to catch the person who had so horribly mutilated those women and as much as she hated to admit it, she was getting pretty attached to Mulder too.  
  
She was no fool, she knew he if wanted to he probably could have gotten her into his bed by now. God knows it had been a long, long time since she had been with a man. She found Mulder attractive and liked him enough that she knew with a couple of glasses of wine in her, she would be butter in his hands.  
  
Somehow she thought, she hoped, that Mulder didn't think of her as a one night stand.  
  
But now it seemed like she may go home without ever finding out.  
  
Mulder seemed a bit more tense than normal when he opened the door for her. He looked at her a bit longer than necessary and often throughout the night looked like he was on the verge of asking her something.  
  
They went over the last of their field notes quickly with little conversation above that which was absolutely needed. They ate their dinner in relative silence too one often catching the other covertly gazing at the other.  
  
The tension grew until Scully could not stand it any longer. Usually they would finish up their official business, crack open a beer or pour a glass of wine and just talk for an hour or two. Tonight, though, Scully was determined to get out of Mulder's apartment as soon as she could.  
  
Obviously Mulder had made up his mind about her on a personal level and she wanted to leave before he felt obligated to tell her.  
  
Maybe she would ask Bishop to send her back to DC in the morning.  
  
Scully closed down Mulder's computer and starting making noise about it being late and having to get back to her apartment.  
  
Mulder raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. It wasn't even eight yet. "Scully, before you go, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Scully turned to him and nodded hoping that the raw fear she felt in her stomach wasn't reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Okay" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
end of chapter three. Comments - ideas. What does Mulder have to tell Scully? 


	4. chapter four

Partners By Chance - chapter four  
  
Disclaimers found in chapter one  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder looked at Scully and saw pure fear in her eyes. The knot in his stomach tightened considerably. Had he totally misread Scully over the past week or so? He thought was he was going to tell her would be as much of a relief to her as it was to him.  
  
Perhaps he was wrong.  
  
He approached her slowly and gently picked up her hand. He looked at her and saw the look of fear replaced by one of confusion. "Scully" he started "Today I did something I had never done before."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I actually looked something up in the FBI regulation book."  
  
He dropped her hand and start to pace knowing that he was only confusing her more.  
  
"I wanted to check on a regulation or two before we met for dinner tonight."  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"Because where I am perfectly happy flying by the seat of my pants, I know you are a person that likes to play by the rules."  
  
"Usually, yes"  
  
"And I wanted to make sure I wasn't about to break any rules"  
  
Scully just stood and stared at Mulder as he paced the room. He was obviously trying to make a point although she had absolutely no idea what that point would be.  
  
"And are you?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good, I think."  
  
Mulder tried to smile at her and she looked at him waiting for more of an explanation. When none was coming she asked "May I ask which rule you were checking?"  
  
Mulder let out a long breath finally figuring out that Scully had absolutely no idea what he was rambling on about. He stopped his pacing and walked back over to her again.  
  
He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "Fraternizing between agents" he whispered.  
  
Scully eyes grew huge as she absorbed the meaning of not only what Mulder was saying to her but what he was doing to her by simply massaging her palm with his thumb.  
  
"Oh" was all she managed to say.  
  
Mulder tucked a stray hair behind her ear with his free hand. "Since we are not technically partners, they really can't interfere with our relationship as long as it doesn't interfere with work."  
  
His fingers stayed on her face and were now stroking her cheek. He continued softly "Even if we were partners, they couldn't do a whole lot. At least I don't think they could although I get the impression that fraternization between partners is frowned upon."  
  
Scully just nodded her response unable to take her eyes off of Mulder's face. Unless she was totally mistaken, Mulder was not only going to kiss her but was actually offering her some sort of real relationship.  
  
The thought made her head swim and her lips parted slightly as his approached hers. She could feel his breath on her and the slightest touch of his lips on hers when the sound of both their cell phones ringing made them both jump.  
  
Mulder laughed as he groped for his phone. "Keep that thought Scully, please" he said before answering his phone "Mulder"  
  
He walked away from Scully allowing them both a bit of privacy for their phone calls even though he quickly realized they were both about the same thing.  
  
"Another one sir? When? Who? Oh my God - I am so sorry to hear that. Yes, I can get hold of Scully. We will meet you in an hour."  
  
He pushed the end button and looked over at Scully who had also just ended her phone call. He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms not for passion this time but to comfort them both. "Oh Mulder" Scully sighed pressing her head against his chest. "Who would want to kill Penny? She is - was -the sweetest person around."  
  
"I don't know Scully but we will catch him, I promise before he hurts anyone else."  
  
They held each other for another moment or two before pulling themselves together enough to head for the office. Mulder once again guided Scully with a hand on her back leading her to the car he had parked in front of his apartment.  
  
Getting in the car he didn't notice the man watching them from a dark corner of the block.  
  
"If you're not careful, you will be next" he muttered to himself before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
end of chapter four 


	5. chapter five

Partners By Chance - chapter five  
  
Disclaimers located before chapter one.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It was with dread that Scully pulled back the sheet and looked down on Penny. The person lying before her held little resemblance to the happy-go- lucky receptionist that managed Bishop so well.  
  
"Oh Penny, I am so sorry" she whispered before clicking on the tape recorder and starting her examination. She worked quickly and was practically done when Mulder joined her in the autopsy bay.  
  
He stood behind her watching in silence until she had finished her examination. He looked at the series of samples she was preparing for the lab.  
  
"Well, we should know in an hour or so whether or not she was drugged with the same substance as the last victim and whether or not he used the same type of condom. As far as I can tell, though, Penny died the same horribly slow death as the others."  
  
Scully wearily took off her lab coat and threw it in the bin. "Did Bishop send you after me?"  
  
"Yeah, he has everyone else together already and wants us down there ASAP to give them everything we have."  
  
"What about the possibility of leaking information to our killer?"  
  
"I think Bishop is willing to take that risk now."  
  
She nodded and slowly followed Mulder from the autopsy bay.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully and Mulder found the other members of the taskforce talking up theories when they arrived in Bishop's office. They were all subdued, to say the least, but they were all going about their jobs even if their hearts weren't in it.  
  
"Agents" Bishop said as they entered the room. He motioned towards the coffee pot before continuing "Needless to say, we are all eager to hear your report."  
  
"Yeah" McCormick blurted out "The quicker we catch this bugger the better"  
  
Bishop silenced McCormick with a look and waited while Mulder poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well, I don't have my report in front of me but I can give you all the basic idea off the top of my head."  
  
The others settled down into the various chairs around the office and listened to Mulder.  
  
"The killer is a male - probably in his thirties. He is a single man who is either in a horrible relationship or has had a history of bad relationships with women. He is determined to take out the frustration brought on by these bad relationships on his victims. These are individuals who are familiar to him. He feels a certain amount of affection towards them. That is why is drugs them before raping and mutilating them. In his mind he is giving them one bit of pleasure before killing them. He is concerned about cleanliness and the spread of disease so he uses a condom. He is thorough and takes time to clean up his victims to a certain extent before leaving them in an impersonal location but a location none- the-less where they will be found quite easily. He cares enough about them to make sure that they are easily put to rest and probably has even attended the wake and/or funeral of each victim. He must likely works in this building or has ready access to it. He is probably right among us never raising any suspicion about himself."  
  
His audience was silent as Mulder slowly, methodically described the killer to them. McCormick was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So how do we catch him Mulder?"  
  
"He considers himself a kind considerate person, not a killer. He is smart but even the smartest of killers makes a mistake. We will catch him then."  
  
"Doesn't make me feel too confident" McCormick muttered under his breath. "No offense Mulder, but I don't think it brings us any closer to catching the bastard than before."  
  
"Perhaps not alone" Scully broke in "but together with the physical evidence we are in the process of gathering, we should be able narrow down the field quite a bit."  
  
Bishop, unlike McCormick, was more than impressed with Mulder's profile. He could tell that Mulder was lurking pretty deeply inside of the killer's head and that it was only a matter of time until he found the missing link that would bring the case to a close.  
  
"Well done Agent Mulder. I want you and Wakefield to work on eliminating as many FBI employees from possibility as you can. That should help a bit. Scully, you and Fraser start on all vendors coming into the building during the past month or so. McCormick, get hold of the security tapes from the victim's apartments. Maybe our killer made a visit before going in for the kill. You are the most likely to recognize anyone."  
  
The agents parted tired but determined to work straight on through until they had a break on the case.  
  
For almost 48 hours they worked at it. Making lists, looking at tape after tape and comparing notes. They took turns napping in one of the back rooms off of Bishop's office. During all this time, Mulder and Scully had not found themselves alone at all.  
  
Finally Mulder stumbled upon Scully as she headed to the bullpen to work with Fraser on yet another list of FBI vendors. After glancing around to make sure they were truly alone, he took her hand in his.  
  
"Alone at last" he said wishing he could hold her in his arms and knowing she would not allow it - at least not here.  
  
"Well, what did you expect - it is nearly midnight"  
  
Mulder tried to smile but was just too tired to do so. "I just wanted to make sure you haven't forgotten about our interrupted conversation."  
  
Scully smiled a bit "I haven't forgotten - it is my happy thought that is helping me get through all this."  
  
This comment from Scully did bring a smile to Mulder's lips. "Well, I have something that will probably make you even happier. Bishop is sending us all home to get a good night sleep. We actually don't have to report back here until 10 tomorrow."  
  
"Really? That is the best thing I've heard all day"  
  
Mulder dropped her hand and walked beside her towards the bullpen door. "Scully I wish we could take care of unfinished business tonight, but I think that I would fall asleep and miss the best part of it."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mulder, there will be time for all of that later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
Mulder turned and walked towards the elevator not noticing that the hall door was open just a bit. The man standing in the stairwell had heard it all and did not like what he heard. He turned almost purple in rage before turning and bolting down the stairs muttering under his breath the entire time. In his mind he had no choice - Scully would have to die.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter five 


	6. chapter six

Partners By Chance - chapter six  
  
Disclaimers located before chapter one  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder rubbed his eyes before popping yet another video tape into the VCR in his office. He had been viewing security tapes from Penny's building for hours but it didn't matter to him. He knew, although he was not sure how, that the killer had visited Penny sometime before her death. All he had to do was spot him on the tapes and he would have his killer.  
  
The tape finished up some 60 minutes later and Mulder glanced up at the clock. It was nearly six o'clock. A good time to take a break he thought to himself. If he got a good meal in him now, he would be able to last long enough to get through these last couple of tapes.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and headed up to the bullpen. The building was pretty much empty now, but he was fairly sure that his fellow members of the taskforce were floating around somewhere. With a little luck, he would be able to find a couple of them to bounce ideas off of while he ate. If he was extra lucky, he would end up with Scully alone.  
  
His heart sank a bit when he spotted Fraser alone in the bullpen. Scully, who had been assigned the desk next to him, was no where to be seen. He walked over to Fraser who looked quite surprised to see him there.  
  
"Fraser" Mulder said as he approached his desk.  
  
"What are you doing here Mulder?"  
  
"I work here Fraser"  
  
"No I'm serious Mulder. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else right about now?"  
  
"Not that I know of - Fraser what are you talking about?"  
  
Fraser looked around to make sure there was no one who could overhear him before he answered. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"  
  
"A date? With whom?"  
  
Fraser looked a bit uncomfortable but answered "Scully"  
  
"Scully? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look Mulder, you don't have to play dumb with me. Scully showed the rose you left on the desk and the note. I tell you her face almost split in two from smiling when she read your note."  
  
"Honestly Fraser, I don't know what you are talking about. I have been down in my office looking at tapes for the last 6 hours. I only came up here to try to find someone to go to dinner with."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really"  
  
"Then how do you explain this?" Fraser reached over to Scully's desk and picked up a piece of paper that was leaning against a small vase containing a single red rose.  
  
Mulder took the piece of paper and read it "Can't wait any longer. Meet me in the park by the aquarium at 6 for a quick bit a dinner and some leisurely conversation."  
  
Fraser watched the color drain from Mulder's face as he read the note. He swallowed hard and handed it back to Fraser.  
  
"I didn't send this" he said his voice barely above a whisper  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Our killer"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fraser was right when he described how happy Scully had been when she discovered the red rose and note had been left on her desk. She had a hard time not blushing when Fraser looked over her shoulder and read the note.  
  
He had asked her if Mulder was the lucky man and she had barely nodded her response. Fraser had smiled then too and had sent her back to her hotel with enough time to get ready for her meeting - but only on the understanding that they both return to work no later than eight o'clock.  
  
Scully hadn't changed her clothes - that would have been a bit too obvious to her co-workers but did manage to freshen herself up a bit before heading over to the park. She sat on the bench enjoying the warm quiet evening wondering why Mulder had picked this particular spot. The park was basically deserted, mainly due to the fact that it had rained quite heavily just a bit earlier.  
  
She tried to relax and enjoy looking out on the water. She had grown up on the water and still found a certain sort of peace whenever she was near it. She tried to appear casual as she looked up when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Oh" was the only thing that came out of her mouth when she saw that the man approaching her was not Mulder. Slowly, in her head, alarm bells started ringing.  
  
She was in trouble, big trouble and she had to stall for time. "Did Mulder send you here to look for me?" she said slowly moving her hand towards her service weapon.  
  
"No, I came here on my own. I thought we might get to know each other a bit better"  
  
Scully reached for her weapon but her assailant was too quick. Scully barely saw his gun before he struck her head with it. She went out like a light.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Before Mulder had gotten those two words out, Fraser was on the phone. Within minutes he had contacted Bishop and Wakefield and arranged for them all to meet in Bishop's office as soon as possible. McCormick was not answering his phone.  
  
While Fraser was gathering together the taskforce, Mulder was busily searching through Scully's garbage. The note that had come with the rose had been printed out on a computer meaning that the rose had probably been delivered. Mulder was frantically looking for the envelope in which the note was held. With any luck at all, the name of the florist was on the envelope.  
  
"Got it" he exclaimed as he examined the small white envelope. "Fabulous Flowers - any idea where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, it is right around the corner."  
  
"Call them, will you and see if you can find out who sent those flowers. I am heading down to the park."  
  
Before Fraser could answer him, Mulder was on his feet and out the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The park was quiet with only the occasion jogger interrupting the calm. Mulder stood at the edge of the park and quickly surveyed the scene. He spotted several benches but was instantly drawn to the one closest to the water.  
  
He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands forcing himself to concentrate on the killer and not on Scully. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something shiny. He bent over to pick it up and recognized it at once. It was the small gold cross Scully wore. It apparently had been ripped from her throat.  
  
Mulder knew instantly that Scully had done this herself - to leave some small clue to her location.  
  
He wrapped his hand around the cross and closed his eyes to think.  
  
It was in this very position that Wakefield and Fraser found him a few minutes later. Wakefield went to touch him arm to break the spell she thought he was under, when Fraser stopped her.  
  
"Leave him be"  
  
"Why?" Wakefield said looking totally confused. "We need his help - he can't waste time sitting here worrying about Dana."  
  
"He is not wasting time" Fraser explained. "He is putting himself inside the killer's head - figuring out his next move. He will know where to find her."  
  
As if on queue, Mulder came out of his self-imposed trance and looked at Fraser and Wakefield.  
  
"What did the florist say?"  
  
"That the flower was bought by a Fox Mulder."  
  
"Great - any security tapes we can view later?"  
  
"I think so. Bishop is working on getting a court order to seize any evidence we can find there."  
  
Mulder nodded before continuing. "She isn't far from here. She is not that big, but still carrying a full grown woman would definitely draw some attention."  
  
Mulder paused for a second and looked around. About a block away there stood a building that appeared to be under renovation.  
  
"Try there" he said "I will join you in a minute - I just want to look around here a bit more."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully thought her head was going to split into two pieces when she first opened her eyes. The pain was worse than anything she had ever experienced before. It was only by sheer force of will that she managed to push the pain back enough to concentrate on where she was and how she could get out.  
  
She was in a small dark room that appeared to be totally bathed in candlelight. Looking around her it appeared that Mulder's profile was pretty much on the mark. The person who had brought her here, presumably to die, appeared to be going out of his way to make her last few moments on earth as comfortable as possible.  
  
A few feet in front of her stood a platform covered with soft looking blankets, pillows and tie downs which would probably be used to secure her feet and hands.  
  
There was soft music playing in the background and a dark figure hovering over a low box in the corner. On the box sat her gun.  
  
Spotting her gun gave Scully a glimmer of hope although she had no idea how she was going to cross the room with her hands bound together and her head feeling like it was coming apart at the seams.  
  
The dark figure turned and smiled when he saw she was awake.  
  
"So you are awake Dana. I am glad. You are very special to me Dana - I wanted you to be awake for this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are special because you are going to be the last one I am with for quite a while. Mulder is circling in for the kill and I plan to be long gone before he figures out the last of the puzzle."  
  
"Why do you want me awake?" Scully asked trying to buy time - hoping that Mulder had found the clue she had left him.  
  
"Because I really like you Dana. You are a kind woman. I want to show you my appreciation."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Scully felt pure terror starting to overcome her.  
  
"By loving you of course. By worshipping you in a way that Mulder could never do. To make you writhe with pleasure and moan my name. It is the least I could do for you before I kill you."  
  
"You don't have to kill me you know. You could let me go and I could help you get the help you need. You are a kind man, I know that. You don't really want to hurt me."  
  
"Dana, now you are sounding like Mulder. Please stop"  
  
He walked over to Dana and bent over her to push her hair back and look at the large bump that was growing on her forehead. Scully spotted her opportunity and threw herself with all her might at him knocking the wind out of him temporarily and onto his back.  
  
She hurled herself towards her gun hands reaching out towards it before he grabbed her from behind and threw her down again. There was pure hate and rage in his eyes as he struck her hard across the face.  
  
"Bitch" he said and struck her again and Scully slowly faded into the darkness.  
  
Scully felt like she was in a dream. She felt a small prick on her arm and thought to herself that she was being drugged.  
  
The drugs took affect quickly. Her mind was vaguely aware of what was going on but she was unable to do anything about it.  
  
She knew that she had been placed upon the platform and that her hands and feet had been bound. She knew, too, that the shirt and slacks had been removed and that her undergarments were slowly being removed as well.  
  
She felt strange hands move over her body in quick exploration and her body respond to the touches. She felt the sensation of a blade being dragged against her skin cutting her and then everything went black. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter six 


	7. chapter seven

Partners By Chance - chapter seven  
  
Disclaimers located before chapter one  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder turned and was about to follow his colleagues towards the buildings being renovated when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Right next to the water stood a run down building that looked more or less like a storage shed.  
  
For some reason Mulder felt drawn towards the building. Trusting his instincts he jogged towards the building and peered into the windows. They were covered by curtains - relatively frilly ones. They definitely looked out of place in the run down building.  
  
Mulder walked over to the door and jiggled the handle - the door appeared to be unlocked and drawing his weapon he went inside.  
  
The shack appeared to be empty but it was obvious that someone had been there recently. The light was on and shone directly down on a rather large table. The table was covered with dust and in the dust a message was written.  
  
"Try again Mulder" the note said.  
  
Mulder's heart sank and he realized that whatever was happening to Scully was partially meant as a form of payback towards him.  
  
He bolted out of the building grabbing his cell phone and quickly calling in a forensic team to check out the shed. He continued jogging and called Fraser.  
  
"The killer is trying to rub my nose in it. Meet me at the Bureau. I think he brought her there."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder tried to ignore the pain in his legs as he ran as fast as he could the 5 or so blocks down to the Bureau. He had no car and didn't want to waste time dealing with taxis and one way streets.  
  
He tried to picture the building to which he was running in his mind. He had been around practically the whole building at one time or another and the only area with which he was not familiar was the basement.  
  
That was where he would start.  
  
Mulder opted to take the stairs down to the basement not wanting to alert anyone to his arrival with the elevator's ding. He slowly opened the door and made his way down the hall.  
  
The entire floor was quiet but he thought he heard something. He strained to listen and could have sworn that he heard the soft strains of classical music coming from down the end of hall.  
  
Mulder slowly, quietly walked down the hall pulling out his weapon as he went. As he walked the sound of the music got louder and it was apparent that the music was coming from the large storage room. The door to the room was slightly ajar and along with the music, Mulder noticed the flickering of soft light.  
  
"Candles?" Mulder thought to himself as he braced himself to enter the room.  
  
He quietly counted to three in his head and kicked the door in. He froze momentarily when he spotted Scully's body laid out in front of him on a large platform. He quickly drew his attention from her and focuses on the man who is hovering over her holding a knife in his hand.  
  
At the noise of Mulder entering the room, the man looked up at him and smiled a horrible smile at him.  
  
"You are too late Mulder. I have already had her - she was wonderful."  
  
"Put the knife down McCormick and back away."  
  
"You have no idea how sweet she is Mulder."  
  
"Back away - I won't warn you again."  
  
McCormick raised the knife - looked at Scully's chest and started the plunging motion when a shot rang out. Mulder hit him directly in the shoulder pushing him back.  
  
Stunned but not down, McCormick lunged again towards Scully's body. Mulder did not take the time to carefully aim this time but just emptied his service weapon into McCormick's chest.  
  
After convincing himself that McCormick no longer posed a threat, Mulder hurried over to Scully trying to avert his eyes from her naked body. He put his hand on her throat and was relieved to feel a weak pulse there.  
  
He took of his jacket and was about to cover her with it when he noticed Scully's stomach. McCormick had used his knife to etch a message to Mulder.  
  
"You lose Mulder"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder stood outside of Scully's room along with her mother and Bishop listening to her doctor report on her condition.  
  
"At your request Agent Mulder, we did a thorough examination of Agent Scully and have found no sign of internal sexual assault."  
  
"Thank goodness" Mrs. Scully whispered.  
  
"As far as her other injuries are concerned, the cut marks on her stomach seem to be healing nicely with no signs of infection. The blows to her head were substantial but should not cause any permanent damage. The drugs that were pumped into her system are pretty much gone."  
  
"So why isn't she awake yet?" Mulder asked fearing the worse.  
  
"To be honest with you Agent, I am not sure. I think her coma is self- induced."  
  
"Self-induced?" Mrs. Scully tried unsuccessfully to keep the panic from her voice.  
  
"Yes, she is trying very hard to block out something. Judging by the bruises and cuts on her body she has been through quite a lot."  
  
"And since she was familiar with how McCormick treated his victims" Bishop continued "she may very well assume that she had been roughed up more than she actually had."  
  
"Can she hear us?" Mrs. Scully asked.  
  
"There is no reason to think that she can't"  
  
"Then we will just have to convince her that she is alright."  
  
The doctor left them to chart out their course of action. It was decided that since Mrs. Scully had just arrived, that Bishop would bring her over to her hotel and settle her in. Mulder would stay with Scully for the rest of the afternoon and Mrs. Scully would join him after resting a bit.  
  
"Agent Mulder" Mrs. Scully said softly "I don't know how to thank you for saving my daughter."  
  
"Please call me Fox, Mrs. Scully" Mulder replied accepting the hug she gave him.  
  
"Talk to her Fox, she will listen to you." And with that Mrs. Scully let Bishop lead her away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scully thought she could hear voices coming towards her through the fog that surrounded her mind. She strained to hear and thought she heard her mother first and then Mulder.  
  
But what were they saying?  
  
She tried to make out the words but couldn't. She was just too tired.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mulder took his place by Scully's bed and picked up her hand. The nurse, Judy, attending to Scully smiled at him and told him that she would bring him some coffee shortly.  
  
Although Scully had only been in the hospital a couple of days, the nursing staff all knew Mulder. He had pretty much refused to leave her side since she had arrived there.  
  
They had been very understanding and had supplied Mulder with an endless supply of coffee, sandwiches and hospital scrubs to replace his blood stained clothes.  
  
They smiled encouragingly at him as he continued to speak quietly to Scully telling her over and over and not to worry that she was safe and that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her.  
  
They kept watch over Scully when he rose from the chair from time to time to stretch his weary body or use the bathroom.  
  
"Scully, it's me. I am right here Scully and I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever. Come on Scully, open up your eyes and look at me."  
  
Mulder repeated this over and over again and was just about to give up on this line of conversation when he thought he saw Scully's eyes flicker just a bit more than normal.  
  
"Come on Scully, open up those eyes and look at me. You can do it."  
  
And she did.  
  
She opened them slowly obviously trying to focus on the face perched so close to hers.  
  
"Hey" she murmured.  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
Scully smiled weakly and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Mulder kissed her hand and still holding it lay his head on her bed and wept.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was another day before Scully totally came back. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person sitting next to her bed reading a newspaper.  
  
When it dawned on her who it was, her eyes grew huge.  
  
"Jack?" she said weakly.  
  
"You're awake. Thank God." Jack Willis bent over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Scully said nothing her forehead wrinkling as if she was trying to solve some sort of puzzle.  
  
"Why are you here Jack?"  
  
"Well, I guess I was still listed as one of your emergency contacts with the Bureau. They called me when they couldn't get hold of your mother right away. I came up as soon as I could to make sure you were alright."  
  
Scully still looked a bit skeptically at him. It was Jack's style to drop everything and run up to Boston to check up on a former lover.  
  
She was about to ask him more questions when her mother appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Dana" she said with tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Hi Mom. Oh, don't cry I am fine really."  
  
"I know honey, it's just that you gave us all a bit of a scare."  
  
She took a seat next to Jack after giving him a bit of a dirty look and proceeded to fill Scully in on her medical condition. Scully absorbed as much as she could but tired quickly.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Scully noticed that her daughter was about to nod off, she took her leave taking Jack with her.  
  
Scully woke up a few minutes later to find her room empty of visitors. Although she was relieved to be rid of Jack - who she knew would start lecturing her again on the dangers of field assignments - she was hoping her mother would be able to fill her on what happened with McCormick and with Mulder.  
  
Mulder. Somehow she had expected him to be sitting by her side when she woke up. She knew it was foolish for her to expect such a thing - the man barely knew her after all - but she was disappointed none-the-less.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly figuring that she would find out all about Mulder and McCormick soon enough. Her eyes sprung open when she heard someone enter the room.  
  
It was Judy the nurse.  
  
"So would you like to try some solid food today?"  
  
"I don't know - the thought of eating anything doesn't really appeal to me."  
  
"Not even ice cream? Your partner brought in a pint of your favorite just in case you had a craving for it. He said how he was amazed that a little thing like you could easy down a pint of rocky road."  
  
"My partner?"  
  
Judy smiled sympathetically at Scully assuming she was still mildly confused "Fox - the cute one."  
  
"Mulder was here?"  
  
"Yes, he was. Didn't the other man tell you that? He said he would"  
  
Thinking she had said too much already, Judy tried to leave the room but Scully stopped her.  
  
"Judy, please, I can't stand being left in the dark. Please tell me what happened."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter seven  
  
author's note - I promise to wrap up this story in the next chapter. 


	8. chapter 8

Partners By Chance - chapter eight  
  
Disclaimers found in chapter one  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Judy looked down at Scully and against her better judgment decided to fill her in as best she could about what had happened while she was in her coma. That was the least she could do for her patient and for Mulder.  
  
"Listen Dana, it is quite a story and it will take a bit of time to tell you. I am off duty in about a half an hour. How about I come back then with a cup of tea for me and a bit of ice cream for you and I will tell you then."  
  
Scully agreed and spent the next forty minutes flipping through the TV channels on her small set and trying to relax. The minute hand seemed to drag but finally Judy appeared with her cup of tea and a small dish of ice cream and a cup of tea for Scully as well.  
  
"Here, nibble on this while I talk. Let's see how it sits in your stomach."  
  
After situating Scully, Judy closed the door to Scully's room and sat down beside her.  
  
"What exactly do you know about what happened while you were out?"  
  
"Not much really. My mother filled me in on my medical condition but I fell asleep before she could tell me anything else."  
  
"So you know you weren't raped?"  
  
Scully paled a bit at the mere thought but nodded.  
  
"Well, then I guess I will start at the beginning.."  
  
It had been about 8pm when Mulder had brought Scully into the ER. Because of her head injury, Judy had met the ambulance to offer any of her specialized assistance.  
  
"He was frantic for you, Dana. From what I heard, he found the killer leaning over you and when he told him to step back he lunged at you. Fox first shot him in the shoulder but when he went to attack you again Fox just opened fire. I believe they pulled 6 bullets out of him altogether."  
  
Scully closed her eyes trying to block out the vision of McCormick hovering over her with a knife. "Go on" she said. "Well, as I said, Fox came in with you in the ambulance telling us he was your partner - telling us that gave him access to you that he normally would not have received. His shirt was covered with blood. His jacket was covering you."  
  
Scully raised any eyebrow at this.  
  
"You were nude and he wanted to make sure your privacy was protected as much as possible. He told us that you had probably been drugged and made sure that we examined you from top to bottom."  
  
He refused to leave you even when your boss, Bishop I think his name was, showed up. Bishop let him file his reports using a laptop in your room and we gave him some scrubs so he could get out of the bloody clothes."  
  
"And here he stayed. The only time is budged was to talk to the doctor out in the hallway or when your mother arrived. Even then it would only be for a couple of hours at a time."  
  
"So where is he now?"  
  
Judy took a long sip of tea and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Yesterday morning you woke up for a second - I imagine you don't even remember - while Fox was with you. He was incredibly relieved and after he was sure that you were truly asleep again he came out of your room to get a cup of coffee and call your mother with the news."  
  
"While he was down in the cafeteria another man showed up. I think his name was Jack. He introduced himself to us as your boyfriend."  
  
"Really" Scully said sarcastically.  
  
Judy smiled at that. "We all thought it was rather strange especially after watching Fox hold your hand for hours on end talking to you the whole time. Fox returned from getting his coffee and found Jack sitting in there with you. I am not sure what they said to each other inside your room but obviously Fox thought better of holding the conversation in front of you and they came out here to finish it."  
  
Scully smiled slyly at Judy. "I don't suppose by any small miracle you happen to overhear what they were saying."  
  
Judy smiled back. "Well, maybe I did hear a little bit of it."  
  
This admission made Scully laugh out loud. Encouraged Judy continued.  
  
"Jack pretty much told Fox off saying that he didn't appreciate Fox hanging around his girlfriend and putting her in danger. Pretty much raked Fox over the coals."  
  
"What did Mulder do?"  
  
"He basically stood there with his mouth open with a look of total shock on his face. After Jack was through, he just apologized and asked Jack to make sure to mention to you that he had been to see you. And then he left."  
  
"Yeah, he left without a word to anyone but looking very much like a lost soul."  
  
Scully sat in dumbfounded silence but slowly she felt the anger start to build.  
  
Judy sensed that it was time to leave and did so telling Scully to get some rest.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mrs. Scully walked into the room practically immediately after Judy left. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look on Scully's face.  
  
"Scully, what is it? Did the doctors find something else wrong with you?"  
  
Seeing the look of fear in her mother's eye, she forced herself to relax. "No Mom just finding out about what has been going on here while I was asleep."  
  
"I see" her mother replied sitting down.  
  
Mrs. Scully sat in silence waiting for her daughter to proceed. She could see the wheels spinning in Scully's head and knew her daughter would ask her questions as soon as she was ready to hear the answers.  
  
"Mom, why is Jack here?"  
  
This question seemed to shock her mother. She hesitated a bit "I don't know dear. I must admit I was quite surprised to see him especially" her voiced trailed off.  
  
"Especially?"  
  
"Especially since Fox seemed so devoted to you."  
  
"Devoted? How so?"  
  
"He barely left your side at all and after the doctors told us to keep talking to you he did just that. He talked and talked until his voice ran out." "What did he say to me?"  
  
"I didn't really hear him"  
  
"Mother" Scully laughed a bit "You have better hearing than anyone I have ever met. What did he say?"  
  
Mrs. Scully sighed. "He told you over and over again that he was with you and that you were safe. That he wouldn't leave you no matter what. He begged with you to come back to him, to us."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Both women sat in silence while Scully digested this piece of information. Scully was a fiercely independent woman but somehow the thought of Mulder's assurances to her made her heart weep for him. For them.  
  
"And then Jack came?" Scully prodded her mother after a few moments.  
  
"I don't know what happened between them Dana. All I know is the Fox called me overwhelmed with excitement that you had woken up for a second and actually spoke to him. He wanted me to get down here as soon as I could. It took me a little over a half and hour to get here but all I found was Jack sitting here and Fox gone."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I asked Jack that when I arrived. He said Fox had to leave suddenly without explanation. I tried to call his apartment but his phone had been disconnected."  
  
"I see. I looks like Jack is trying to"  
  
"Trying to what?" a man's voice said from the doorway. It was Jack.  
  
"Apparently you are trying to run my life again"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I know that Mulder was here and I know that you made him believe that there was more between us than there really is."  
  
Mrs. Scully knew that a major storm was brewing and quickly headed out of the room saying that she was going to check on Scully's dinner.  
  
"Come on Dana, you know things between us aren't really settled."  
  
"You don't think moving my stuff out of your apartment was an indication of my feelings towards you?"  
  
"You were mad then and still mad now. You and I both know whatever attraction you felt for Spooky was either because you were rebounding or you were just trying to get back at me."  
  
Scully paused for a second and Jack took advantage of her indecision. "Dana, you are I have come to a crossroads in our relationship. You have made some career decisions of which I don't agree. That doesn't mean that our relationship has to end. It may just need to evolve."  
  
Scully closed her eyes suddenly very tired. "Jack, I need to rest now. And to think. Why don't you go home to DC and I will call you when I am ready to talk about all of this."  
  
"Dana" he started.  
  
"Jack, go. Please"  
  
Jack looked like he was going to bend over and kiss her but then had second thoughts. "Call me Dana" he said and he was gone.  
  
Scully closed her eyes tight and began to cry.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next few days brought renewed strength to Scully. She was finally cleared to return to DC where she would finish up her recuperation time staying with her mother.  
  
Before she left Boston, though, she had to say good-bye. Good-bye to her new friends at the Bureau and to Mulder.  
  
After teary-eyed hugs from Fraser and Wakefield and assuring them both for the 100th time that she was indeed just fine, Scully walked to Bishop's office.  
  
Bishop greeted her with a warm smile and offered her a seat.  
  
"Agent Scully it is so good to see you up and around. Are you headed back to Washington today?"  
  
"Yes, I am meeting my mother downstairs in a bit. I will be staying with her until I am cleared for duty again."  
  
Bishop smile faded a bit. "Agent, do you still want to review the case file?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Scully braced herself and slowly opened the file Bishop placed in front of her.  
  
She skimmed over the field report written by Mulder trying to push out of her mind the fact that he had typed it up while sitting by her bedside. It was a precise outline of how Mulder came to shoot McCormick.  
  
Even reading the outline didn't truly prepare Scully for the pictures enclosed within the file.  
  
The first few were of the different crime scenes and of McCormick's cryptic message to Mulder. Those were followed by the gruesome pictures of McCormick's body after being ravaged by Mulder's bullets.  
  
But it was the last set of pictures that upset her the most. They were of her. More specifically of her injuries. They had managed to protect her privacy - thanks to Mulder's jacket that had been carefully placed on her - but even so her blood ran cold when she read the message McCormick had written on her stomach.  
  
She had known that she had been injured there, but never really thought to look under the bandages that still encircled her stomach. Now she knew why the doctors insisted on her keeping her bandages on until the wounds were totally healed. They were trying to spare her.  
  
Scully closed the file and took a deep breath. "Sir, I don't suppose you know where I can reach Agent Mulder. I do believe I owe my life to him."  
  
"That you do Agent Scully. Unfortunately I am not exactly sure where Agent Mulder is right now. Shortly after you were hospitalized he asked to be reassigned and as far as I know is somewhere out on the west coast working on an undercover drug sting."  
  
He looked at Scully with sympathy in his eyes. "I imagine he will be back in Washington soon enough. Perhaps you two could hook up then."  
  
"Perhaps"  
  
Bishop and Scully parted company shortly after that with Bishop promising to send her superiors glowing reports of her success on the case.  
  
Scully met her mother in the lobby and said little more than "Let's go home Mom"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Mulder sat in his apartment looking out at the Pacific Ocean. Tonight, like every night for the past three months, he was trying unsuccessfully to push thoughts of Dana Scully from his mind.  
  
"She doesn't belong to me" he repeated to himself for the millionth time. "How could I have been so foolish to think that someone like her would be interested in someone like me? No wonder she looked so scared when I tried to kiss her that time. I had taken her friendship and read so much more into it and because of it she almost had gotten killed."  
  
He sighed again to himself and took another sip of his beer. His stomach growled a bit and he wondered where the Indian food he had ordered was.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Finally" he thought as he rose from the couch groping for his wallet.  
  
He opened the door and his mouth dropped open. Standing right in front of him was Scully holding what appeared to be his takeout.  
  
"Hi, I ran into the delivery person so I thought I would save him the trip. You owe me 20 bucks."  
  
Mulder stood frozen in place so she pushed right by him. "I hope you bought enough for two. I'm starved."  
  
Scully placed the food on the table and turned around to face Mulder who had barely managed to close both the door and his mouth.  
  
"Why are you here?" he croaked surprised that he had a voice at all.  
  
"Because you and I have to talk."  
  
"We do?"  
  
She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow "Yes, we do."  
  
Mulder stood and looked at her. Slowly realization of the situation came to him and he smiled back at her. "You know, you're right we do" he said walking over to her and raising his hand to her face "and I think I can remember exactly where we left off."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of story  
  
comments? I love to hear what you thought of my little story. 


End file.
